Entre El Amor y La Venganza
by marie0301
Summary: Beca es mujeriega de Atlanta G. High School. ¿Qué pasará cuándo 3 chicas estén cansadas de corazones rotos y pongan a una chica nueva de la escuela:Chloe Beale para acabar con esa fase de Beca? será bien o mal? amor o solo un pasa tiempo? vengan a ver que pasará con estas dos chicas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lectores! voy a explicar algo:esta es una cuenta nueva,tuve que crearme otra y dirán ''hey,no entiendo nada no sé quien eres''. Solo soy una persona que tuvo problemas con su cuenta y olvidó su contraseña e imail,divertido y raro no? Bueno después de 2 años al fin tomé la desición de crearme otra cuenta y aquí estoy; Mi cuenta anterior es Romadia0123 y para que no haya alguna complicación de que le copio la historia a otra persona por eso escribo esta explicación para poder continuar 2 historias que estaré subiendo desde ahora,gracias por su atención y disfruten el cap!**

 ** _Beca Mitchell era la chica popular como siempre en todas las escuelas del condado de Atlanta,pero esta vez ella tiene fama como los chicos:mujeriega._**

 ** _Pero cada persona tiene una historia de ¿Por qué es así? todo comenzó 2 veranos antes del ultimo año._**

 ** _Beca tenía 2 mejores amigos desde que tenía memoria,ellos eran Jessie Swanson y Benji Applebaum. Beca estaba muy enamorada de una chica llamada Emily Junk pero lamentablemente era novia de su mejor amigo Benji,un día en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amigo Jessie,Beca tomó como nunca porque ella sabía que Emily no dejaría a Benji por ella,por otro lado Emily bebía igual que Beca por la misma razón,cada una tenía sus sentimientos igual pero Emily no podía dejar a Benji por Beca._**

 ** _De tantos tragos esa noche,al amanecer se dieron cuenta que cada una cometió un error,terminar en la misma cama y de lo cual Benji lo sabía,las encontró y lo primero que hizo fue desaparecer y claro no antes de pelear con Beca,Emily se alejó de Beca y desde entonces Beca vió que las cosas son mejor ir y salir. Desde entonces ha estado con tantas,sin importarle que y eso viene a la historia._**

 ** _3 chicas de su misma escuela quieren ponerle fin a esto,corazones rotos,enemistades y solo por Beca Mitchell,pero nadie sabía de esa historia con Benji._**

Un día de clases normal,hora de el receso estaba una pelirroja de ojos azules llamada Chloe Beale leyendo un libro,tomaron asiento delante de ella 3 chicas,una de ellas era rubia y las otras eran altas y con cabello castaño.

-Perdón ¿buscan algo?-dijo Chloe al dejar su libro a un lado.

-Disculpa,soy Aubrey Posen y al parecer eres nueva ¿cierto?-dijo la rubia de ojos verdes.

-Soy nueva en este año escolar pero cruzando el último año-respondió Chloe.

-Soy Stacie y mi amiga aquí es Emily,y tu? ¿Cómo te llamas?-decía la pelinegra sonriendo.

-Mi nombre es Chloe Beale-

-Ya que nos presentamos y eres nueva,Beca aún no te conoce,para ser directa queremos que nos ayudes en un plan de romperle el corazón a Beca Mitchell para que vea como se siente eso!-dice Emily.

-y ¿Cómo ayudaría en eso?-dice Chloe confundida.

-Pasandote como su novia,daah-dice Emily y Stacie le golpea.

-Lo siento pero no haré eso-Chloe se levantó de su asiento-adiós!-se despidió de esas chicas y se marchó. Stacie caminó tras ella.}

-Espera!-gritó Stacie-hay dos ventajas de las cuales te pueden facilitar en esta escuela-

-¿Cómo cuáles?-preguntó Chloe con intriga.

-Te harás popular! te vendría como de eso tanto por los profesores y los estudiantes,hasta el mismo director; La segunda es que serás una leyenda-dijo Stacie tratando de convencerla,pero en cierto modo era verdad lo que decía.

Chloe al escuchar eso sabía que Beca Mitchell era de lo peor,Beca una demonia sin corazón. O eso pensaba Chloe por lo que había escuchado,así que tomó la desición correcta,darle fin a Beca Mitchell.

-Hecho,lo haré-confirmó la peliroja.

-Genial! Te veo después de clases Chloe,en el campo-Stacie al decir esto se fue.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sonó la campana y Chloe caminó hacia el campo,en el camino tropezo y se iba a caer pero una chica un poco más pequeña la sostuvo con sus brazos.

-Gracias por no dejar caerme-decía Chloe sonriendole,la chica más pequeña solo sonrió.

-No hay de que-dijo la más baja.

-Me puedes soltar ya...-dijo Chloe y la chica la soltó pero claro no la dejaría caer.

-Lo lamento,debes ser nueva ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó la chica. ella era un poco más baja que Chloe,tenía algunos pircings en su oreja derecha,cabello castaño y unos audifonos en su cuello,la chica tenía aspecto de darks.

-Chloe Beale y tú?-dijo la peliroja sonriendole a la chica,la verdad esa chica es hermosa y tenía algo que a Chloe la llamaba la atención.

-Mi nombre es Beca Mitchell-al escuchar ese nombre Chloe abrió los ojos como platos bien brillantes y al cordarse que tenía que reunirse con esas chicas.

-Lo siento me tengo que ir-dijo Chloe despidiendose de Beca.

-No por favor no te vayas!-dijo Beca.

-No,no puedo lo siento-Chloe caminó lo más rápido que pudo al campo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chloe llegó al campo y miró las chicas un poco enojadas.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-saltó Stacie.

-Fue la maestra de química y muchos ejercicios,lo lamento-dice Chloe,no le podía decir que se tropezó con Beca darían su plan por muerto.

-Cambiando de tema, Aubrey ¿Qué tienes en mente para esto?-dijo Emily.

-Bueno,Emily tú eres capitana de las porristas puedes meter a Chloe,sabes que Beca la notará más-Emily solo asintió-Chloe coquetea con Beca,ella te seguirá y morirá por ti eso no lo dudo pero si ella te invita a salir dile que no,hasta que te respondamos roja-Chloe segura de seguir con esto-las otras cosas serán muy facíl y estará más cool el plan. ¿Estás con nosotras?-dijo Aubrey para estar segura de eso.

-Si,cuenten conmigo-dijo Chloe sonriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que esas,tres chicas dijeron aquel ''plan'',han estado haciendo todo lo único que Chloe no estaba lista para entrar en las animadoras. Algunas veces Beca y Chloe hablaban,ahí Chloe se dió cuenta de lo que pasaba con las chicas que se les acercaban a ella,se podría decir que la mataban con la mirada,otras caras tristes y otras con odio.

Chloe y Stacie han estado hablando,conociendose mejor ya que se llevaron mucho mejor. Emily no tenía tiempo para estar con ellas ya que estaba esforzandose para la entrenadora aceptar a Chloe aunque ella misma puede entarla sin su concentimiento no puede; Aubrey está más que ocupada con su novio Luke.

-Así que Chloe me caes muy bien,eres cool-

-Gracias,tú también me caes bien-dice la peliroja sonriendo.

-Bueno aunque estamos en este ''plan'' de romper el corazón de Beca Mitchell. Dime ¿Quién te gusta?-dice Stacie.

-Pues... no hay alguien que me guste,pero antes vivía en Florida y me llegó a gustar un chico se llamaba Chad,salíamos un par de veces y una cosa llegó a la otra y good bye Chad-Chloe se encogió los hombros ya que le daba igual lo que pasaba-¿Te gusta alguien a ti?-

-Si hay una persona,pero tiene novio y la amo demaciado-no era un secreto que Stacie era bisexual al igual que Chloe-no creo que se fije en mi,aunque algunas veces nos besamos fue parte del pasado-Stacie estaba triste por eso.

-Lo lamento Stace-la peliroja le agarró la mano a la más alta.

-No importa,cambiemos de tema-

-Si tu lo dices-

-¿Cómo te va en las clases?-pregunta Stacie.

-Bien por ahora-

-Eso está genial,también tenemos la clase de ciencias juntas-

-Si!-exclamó la peliroja,un rato después se dió cuenta que Stacie estaba muy pendiente a su celular-Hey ¿con quién hablas?-

-Con Aubrey-dijo Stacie como si no fuera nada.

-¿Qué quiere ella?-le interesaba,no pasaban mucho tiempo con la rubia.

-Nada,solo me está reprochando-dijo stacie de mala gana.

-¿Por qué?-dijo la peliroja.

-Te acuerdas que te dije una vez que Aubrey y yo adoptamos un zorro bebé,ella es la madre y yo el padre y que el zorro se llama Jake Conrad-Posen. Lo sé es un poco divertido-dijo Stacie riendo al igual que Chloe-Bueno debería de estar cuidandolo pero como tiene 1 semana de nacido y ella salió... Hayy está solo!-se levantó de golpe-vamos Chloe!-

-Calmate amiga,además conoceré a mi sobrino el zorro Jake-Chole se está riendo.

-Calláte y camina-dijo Stacie agarrando la mano de Chloe.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Stacie entró a la casa de Aubrey y busca al zorro.

-Chloe sientate como en tú casa-dijo la morena subiendo las escaleras. ¿Cómo tiene llaves de esta casa?

-¿Pero qué dices? si Aubrey te escucha te mata-Chloe empieza a reir.

-Bueno en gran parte si,pero ella no me puede hacer nada porque esta casa es de mi hijo también y tengo llaves así que esta es mi casa también-dijo Stacie gritando.

-Claro Stacie-dice la peliroja aún riendo. En eso baja la peliroja histérica.

-No está-dice la morena-mi hijo no aparece-

-¿Cómo?-dijo Chloe levantándose de el sofá.

-Mi hijo no aparece-

-¿Estás segura? ¿Buscaste por todos las partes de la casa?-dijo Chloe acercandose a Stacie.

-A ver Chloe,un bebé en cerrado en una habitación ¿Cómo se desapareció?-

-Bueno,debe haber salido o algo así-

-Chloe mi hijo no aparece!-

-Tranquila mujer!-

-Si Aubrey se entera me va a matar!-dijo Stacie con las manos en la cabeza y caminando en círculos. Chloe se acercó a Stacie y la abofetió.

-AUCH! ¿POR QUÉ? ESO DOLIÓ COMO LA MIERDA!-gritó Stacie con su mano en la mejilla.

-Me estabas mareando,te estabas volviendo loca y fue la unica opción que se me ocurrió-Chloe se cruzó los brazos.

-Si no lo notas,Jake no está-

-Y lo único que podemos hacer es buscarlo-

-Es que Aubrey..-

-Me importa una aceituna Aubrey,solo camina-dijo Chloe agarrando las manos de Stacie y llevandola al auto.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Stacie.

-Al centro de animales perdidos a buscar a tu hijo y reportarlo-

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Chloe condujo hasta Jokers y Stacie estaba como una loca por encontrarlo,al llegar bajaron del auto y corrieron a la recepción.

-Hola ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?-dijo la secretaria.

-Queremos reportar a un zorro bebé perdido-dice la peliroja.

-¿Un qué?!-exclamó la secretaria.

-Un zorro bebé ¿no escuchó?-dice Stacie enojada-Mire por facor ayudenos a encontrarlo si no me mataran y Jake es mi vida-

-¿Quién es Jake?-dice la secretaria.

-El zorro-quien habló está vez fue la peliroja.

-Bueno llenen el formulario y veremos que hacemos-la secretaria les entregó un formulario a Stacie y a Chloe.

Ellas llenaron el formulario y se fueron a casa de Aubrey y darle la explicación de el año,tal vez mate a Stacie tal vez no,pero esas son vidas de ellas.

-Bueno ¿Qué le dirás?-dijo Chloe.

-Ni idea-dijo Stacie. escucharon unos pasos llegar a la sala,sabían que era Aubrey,claro esta es su casa.

-Mierda,mierda,mierda ¿Qué hago?-dijo Stacie.

-Te voy a dar otra abofetada-dice la peliroja.

-Hola cariño-dice Aubrey al entrar a la sala-Oh,hola Chloe-

-Hey Aubrey-dijeron al mismo tiempo Chloe y Stacie.

-Stace ¿Dónde está Jake?-dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-EH! Jake...-dijo Stacie

-Si Jake,nuestro hijo-dijo la rubia.

-Pues yo...-empieza a decir la morena.

-¿Dónde está Jake?-pregunta una vez más la rubia.

-Bueno..-Stacie traga en seco.

-Stacie-dice la rubia negando con la cabeza y acercandose a Stacie.

-Ya dilo Stacie! Me dejarás sin película!-dijo Chloe y Stacie le mira mal,

-AY! Aubrey lo lamento,dijiste que fuera a buscar a Jake y al entrar a la habitación ya él no estaba ybhasta Chloe y yo fuimos al Joker y llenamos un formulario,entonces volvimos aquí y llegas tu-Aubrey la abrazó.

-Gracias por decir la verdad y ser buen ''padre'' . se escucha raro así que será madre y yo mami-dice Aubrey sonriendo-Me lleve a Jake y ver como eres tan buena cuidandolo,eres muy vaga para las cosas y solo piensas en sexo Stacie,eso que no se te olvide-

-¿Cómo diablos lo tenías? quien es la mala madre aquí eres tu por hacer esto pero no te culpo,hasta yo desconfiaría de mi pero cuando me propongo algo lo cumplo-dice Stacie y Chloe roda los ojos.

-Bueno chicas lamento que ustedes hicieran todo eso Chloe y tu por estar envuelta en esto también-dijo Aubrey.

-No importa,por lo menos salí un poco-dijo Chloe. En eso vemos una cosa de color rojo moviendose para llegar hasta Aubrey.

-No importa Aubrey-dice Stacie cargando al zorro del suelo-Aubs-al decir ese apodo Aubrey miró a Stacie-Gracias-

-¿Por?-dijo la rubia confundida.

-Porque me hiciste felíz al aceptar el bebé y me pusiste a Prueba a ver si me preocupaba por él o lo quería,gracias-Stacie abrazó a la rubia.

-Ok! Momento familiar,mejor me iré-dijo Chloe.

-No,no,no usted se queda porque ahora eres parate de la familia,así que venga al abrazo-dijo Aubrey abriendo espacio para Chloe.

-Awwweee!-exclamó Chloe corriendo al abrazo,después de unos minutos Chloe se tuvo que ir y se despidió de las chicas.

Chloe Beale era una chica demaciado cariñosa,amable y felíz,nadie le podía quitar eso exepto las personas como malas como Beca o el DJ como le dicen. Una chica no sabría como hacerse amiga de ella exepcto Amy; Son vecinas y creo que eran muy unidas y por esa razón es su única amiga,los otros son chicos su mejor amigo Jessie Swanson,Bumper Allen y Luke Stroma,si alguna chica se acerca a Beca con una mirada ya caería la pobre.

Así que Chloe Beale se prometió así misma que no se enamoraría de personas con ese defecto,y que con este plan ninguna será estúpida.

Chloe llegó a su casa y miró a su madre viendo TV sabía que su madre iba a salir otra vez,otra citas a ciegas. Así que Chloe se encerró en su habitación y lo único que pudo escuharse fue el sonido de su celular,era Aubrey.

 ** _Aubrey:fiesta en casa de Jessie! Beca estará y Stacie te recoje a las 9:00_**

 ** _Chloe:No lo sé bree,no quiero salir... u.u_**

 ** _Aubrey:T_T usted se comprometió con esto y lo cumple._**

 ** _Chloe:Bree ..._**

 ** _Aubrey:Chloe Beale..._**

 ** _Chloe:Ok iré T_T_**

 ** _Aubrey:te veo está noche._**

 **POV Chloe**

No me quejo de salir e ir a la fiesta,es solo que no estoy segura de que ponerme además es viernes! quiero quedarme en mi casa hasta tarde durmiendo y después ver The Notebook.

Salí de mi habitación hasta la sala para decirle a mi mamá que iré a una fiesta.

-Hey mom-dije sentándome a su lado.

-Hola miel-dijo dandóme un beso en el cabello.

-Me invitaron a una fiesta y quería saber si ¿Puedo ir?-dije a lo cual mi madre sonrió.

-Claro que si hija! Me alegra saber que vayas a fiestas ahora,por dios tienes 17 y yo a tu edad estaba haciendo mucho más que ir a una fiesta al igual que tu padre...-no quería que siguiera hablando así que me fui de la sala de vuelta a mi habitación.

No es que haya ido a una fiesta,si he ido pero no tenía muchos amigas en Florida al igual que aquí soy nueva y apenas conozco a pocos que son mis amigos.

Mi padre está de viajes de negocios y una gira,así como lo leen,mi padre es reproductor de música solo graba a los artistas pero no hace mezclas como Steve Aoki o Calvin Harris,pero al menos algo hace.

-Chloe dale comida a Carlos!-gritó mi mamá desde abajo. Carlos es mi cachorro pug es lindo. Y una vez más bajé las escaleras y hecharle comida a mi perrito.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Eran las 8:30PM y Stacie me estaba esperando abajo,claro ya yo estaba vestida y maquillada solo le hacía el mal a Stacie de ''esperar'' a una chica,claro ella también lo hace y no sé para que si va a terminar en una cama con un extraño.

Me miré al espejo unas cuantas veces y desidí salir,cuando llegué abajo encontré a Stacie jugando con Carlos.

-No sabía que te gustaban los perro-dije sonriendo.

-Que tenga un zorro no significa que no me gusten otro tipo de animales-dijo Stacie negando con la cabeza,levantó su mirada y se quedó mirandome.

-¿Qué? ¿Me veo mal? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-Stacie solo negó una vez más-¿Entonces?-no dijo una sola palabra-ahora el gato te comió la lengua!-uh esa mirada ¿Cómo no me dí cienta antes-deja de estar babeando por mi corazón que esto no es tuyo y ni lo va hacer-dije burlandome de ella.

-¿Qué?-dijo levantandose de golpe y pasando la mano por su mejilla-si no fueras mi amiga te lo haría en un 2x3 mami-

Ahora ¿Esto tan raro? cierto parte latina.

-Camina estúpida-dije riendo y saliendo de la casa.

-Adiós Carlos me llevo a tu mamá-me reí aún más.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **POV Beca**

Estaba con Jessie,Luke y Bumper en el tejado hablando de cada unas de las chicas que llegaban,a veces pienso que soy muy buena que aclaman por más. Si solo supieran la verdad.

 _La verdad solo pienso en 2 cosas:_

 _1-Viajar a L.A. Para producir música._

 _2-Las chicas en las que Atlanta tiene._

 _En realidad esa no es la verdad,solo quiero terminar mis estudios y producir mi música no tengo problemas con eso y solo estoy con chicas porque es lo que hay._

-Bueno Jessie,felicidades me superaste en las fiesta,hay más peronas de las que he visto en mi vida-escuché decir a Bumper.

-Gracias pero solo venimos aquí a clasificar las nenas o me voy-dice Jessie un poco felíz. La verdad él no le interezan las chicas,solo está viviendo la secundaria,llegar a la universidad es un paso a la madurez según él solo le importa la música más que yo lo cual no creo que sea verdad.

-Imaginense una habitación completa de nenas solo para nosotros,claro sin contar a Beca-dice Luke-Aunque tengo novia lo deseo-

-Eres un maldito-le dije estaba bien que desee eso pero no para que cometa un accidente en la cual se arrepiente después y por esa razón no bebo alchol aún.

-¿Yo? mira quien lo dice,la que ha estado con 12 chicas en esta semana y ni las veo por aquí,bueno solo a Emily-dijo el rubio.

-Dices una tontería más y te dejo sin hijos-lo amenazé y el pobre solo asintió-además es mi deber enamorar,atrapar y dejar-

-Amigos tranquilos,miren esa rubia de allá-no pude evitar mirar,al fin y al cabo era...

-Es mi novia así que good bye my friends i see later y lo que me enseñe más ese idioma-y se fue el rubio.

-No se lo iba a decir en la cara pero Aubrey se ve muy diferente-miré a Jessie-¿Qué?-

-Si me dices que te gusta Aubrey estarás en serios problemas amigo-dije negando.

-No me gusta,lo sabes-me sonrió y yo solo seguí mirando abajo-pero esa alta de pechos grandes está mmm-

-Jessie esa puede llegar a tú cama si quieres es Stacie Conrad-ahora lo pondrá a mil,que malo es Bumper-y la pelirroja de ojos azules?-

-Sorry pero ella es mía y te olvidas de tus pensamientos morboso y tu también Swanson-le reclamé,ella tiene algo que me atrae es como su fuera un imán y esto no me había pasado mucho.

-Bueno chicos ahí va Becaw por su chica... eso sonó demaciado raro-empezó a reirse al igual que Bumper.

-Mejor me voy a buscarla-señalé el camino.

-OOOHH IRÁ POR SU CHICA!-no esperé más bromas de parte de ellos así que me fui sin más.

Busqué a esa peliroja hasta en las habitaciones así que caminé al jardín y ahí estaba,me acerqué a ella.

-Hola Stacie,Aubrey y Chloe-dije sonriendo.

-Bueno ya ustedes se conocen-dijo Aubrey intrigada.

-¿Cómo te llamabas?-dijo la peliroja. Ok eso dolió.

-Beca Mitchell un placer Chloe...-le miré a los ojos,los más hermosos que he visto.

-Beale,Chloe Beale-sonrió.

-Stacie ven acompañame a buscar algunas bebidas-dijo Aubrey haciendo que dejara de mirar a Chloe.

-Hey! ve tu! tú puedes sola!-dijo Stacie rodandolo los ojos,ella nunca cambia.

-Hablando de sola,ven vamos al baño-Stacie rodó los ojos y se fue con Aubrey.

-Ahora quedamos tu y yo-dije sonriendo.

-Pues si-dijo Chloe.

-Así que Chloe cuentáme de ti-me incliné en la pared.

-Al parecer no hay nada que contar-

-Bueno eres nueva en esta escuela,nunca te había visto o al menos este año-

-Si,en realidad soy de Florida pero hace unos meses me mudé aquí en Atlanta y estoy frente a ti-dijo moviendo su cabello. ¿Qué tiene tanto que me parece irresistible?

-OH! Pues bienvenida a Atlanta-

-Gracias-sonrió.

-Te llevaré a un lugar donde estemos solas,mejor para hablar-le dije y Chloe asintió. Subimos al 2do piso y caminamos hasta la puerta del fondo,al abrirla ya habían 2 peronas besándose,pensé que era Jessie con una chica pero no lo puedo creer.

-Dios mío!-

 **POV Chloe**

-Pero Stacie,no me habías contado que eran ¿Amantes?-escuché decir a Beca. Con cosas como estas no se bromea.

No me sorprende que Stacie se haya besado con una chica,lo que me toma más la sopresa que es achica esa Aubrey.

-Dios... yo... yo... yo...-Aubrey aún estaba en shock,yo lo estaría en su lugar. Aubrey salió de la habitación.

-Stacie tú no saldrás de aquí porque tenemos que hablar y Beca te veo... ¿Dónde?-dije.

-En el tejado,te veo allá roja-salió de la habitación dejándome sola con Stacie.

-Hay explicación-tomó una bocada de respiración-te dije que me gusta una persona,bueno me enamoré y esa persona es Aubrey,como sabes ella tiene al estúpido de Luke Stroma-

-Vale,a ver te enamoraste de Aubrey,como le dicen la mojigata-pensé un poco. Aubrey no era una mojigata es solo que nesecita de tu padre-sabías que tiene novio la besas-

-Yo no la besé,ella me besó-ok esto si que me sorprende.

-Mañana las 3 tendremos la mejor charla del año-dije sonriendo-será más divertido que mi libro de El Pescador y El Genio-

-Hablamos-dijo Stacie y sale de la habitación. Unos minutos después me acordé de Beca,así que fuí directo al tejado.

Al llegar miré como estaba sentada mirando al cielo ¿Cómo una persona un poco tranquila puede ser tan picaflor?

-Así que... ¿Te dormirás sentada y me dejas sola?-me senté a su lado.

-No,solo te esperaba-dijo con la vez un poco baja.

-Si miras las estrellas estás siendo muy cursi y no deberías-dije y ella solo se rió.

-Entonces,hagamos otra cosa-me propuso.

-¿Cómo qué?-dije sonriendo.


End file.
